The 68th Hunger Games! :D
by HGFanatic0110
Summary: It's the season to be jolly! Joking, It's actually the season for sadistic teenage violence that all of you people love! SYOT *CLOSED*, Even though it's closed, get your sadistic mind and teeth stuck into this fruitcake layered with blood, death and violence! :) Rated T just to be safe (Joking, there will actually be violence and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters mentioned in the books. These characters and the books themselves belong to their rightful owner and author, Suzanne Collins.

Hi everyone, This is my first SYOT although I have written other stories before so don't think of me as the 'newbie'. Or do, I don't really care. The story's not about me. It's about you. So c'mon, submit a tribute, it's the best thing you'll do today…(and tomorrow) Max number of tributes: 3

If you are reading this, STOP and ctrl+c the text below and fill out! :D

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT: (PUT 3 CHOICES)

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FAMILY: (MEMBERS AND ANY OTHER IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THEM):

FEELINGS BEFORE REAPING:

REAPED OR VOULENTEERED:

REACTION/REASON:

REAPING OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

ALLIES: (YES OR NO AND WHICH DISTRICT YOU ALLY WITH)

TRAINING SCORE:

3 STRENGTHS:

3 WEAKNESSES:

CAREER: (YES OR NO)

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

LEAST WANTED WEAPON:

DISTRICT TOKEN:

STRATEGY: (FOR ARENA)

RATE FROM 1 TO 10 AT FOLLOWING SKILLS

RUNNING:

CLIMBING:

AGILITY:

PLANT INFO:

SWIMMING:

SIGHT:

HEARING:

HAND TO HAND COMBAT:

HOW WOULD THEY REACT TO THE FOLLOWING THINGS

HEAT:

COLD:

HUNGER:

THIRST:

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT THE GAMES:

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT KILLING:

ANYTHING ELSE:


	2. Final Tribute List!

**FINAL TRIBUTE LIST**

This is the final tribute list. I'm definitely looking forward to murdering all these 'helpless' children (HAHAHAHAHA). But thank you everyone for submitting tributes, I've got more than I need, so I'm sorry if yours didn't get excepted . The next chapter should be up soon!

**DISTRICT 1:**

MALE: **Benedict Emerson 17 (zinkyowl)**

FEMALE: **Posey Daniler 18 (loverman22)**

**DISTRICT 2:**

MALE: **Caedis Finch 17 (HolyHungerGames)**

FEMALE: **Lyra Gonzales 18 (LittleMissVictor)**

**DISTRICT 3:**

MALE: **Cord Darrells 13 (loverman22)**

FEMALE: **Phlox Hybisthiti 13 (district3girl)**

**DISTRICT 4:**

MALE: **Perci Tides 17 (district3girl)**

FEMALE: **Coralie Dandre 14 (ellii101)**

**DISTRICT 5:**

MALE: **Joel Morgan 17 (Richards25)**

FEMALE: **Pippa "Shrader" Kensington 15 (HolyHungerGames)**

**DISTRICT 6:**

MALE: **Koyejo Situ 16 (rapid103)**

FEMALE: **Emily Holladay 14 (pinkwater)**

**DISTRICT 7:**

MALE: **Yuuki Neriaki 16 (Itachi'seyecandy)**

FEMALE: **Megan Souler 15 (guest)**

**DISTRICT 8:**

MALE: **Andrew Dixon 14 (sisterRose94)**

FEMALE:** Colt Reyes 17 (sisterRose94)**

**DISTRICT 9:**

MALE: **Beck Agustan 16 (Aud2016) **

FEMALE: **Crystal Williams 16 (YepitsViolet)**

**DISTRICT 10:**

MALE: **Samuel Srone 15 (YepitsViolet)**

FEMALE: **Delphine Ross 14 (zinkyowl)**

**DISTRICT 11:**

MALE:**Ringo Cuff 12 (Divergent-Games)**

FEMALE: **Jazmyn Wood 16 (mockingjay2001)**

**DISTRICT 12:**

MALE: **Lanyon Tyner 16 (Divergent-Games)**

FEMALE: **Cassia White 15 (sisterRose94)**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Before I start, can I just say, this is my first syot, so don't go too hard on me. However, I do accept constructive critism (all arms open)… But enough of that, let's get to the bit where we introduce two of the characters that will participate in this horror! **

DISTRICT 1

**BENEDICT EMERSON'S POV**

Its still dawn when I jump out of bed and get changed into some gym clothes. I don't even try to be quiet as I know my parents will already be downstairs cooking or eating breakfast. I bash out of my untidy sty that I call my room (hey, that's how I like it, I'm not the cleaning maid) and down into the dining room.

"Morning, my soon to be victor son," My mother Vermina says to me. "We're going to be so proud of you when you win this year, cuddlekins!"

"Mum, don't ever call me that," I yell at her. "You know I hate that. Plus, I'll only be victor if I can volunteer before Rhett. But I know I will. I'm so much better than him."

"Of course you are," my dad, Krause, tells me. "He can barely wave a stick, let alone a sword. He wouldn't stand a chance." He looks at me and grins. "But you would. And you will."

"So what have you cooked me for breakfast?" I ask them.

"Well, nothing yet," my mum says nervously. "We thought, that, since you're growing up, you could cook you're lovely parents some breakfast today." She smiles hopefully. But I don't buy it.

"No way," I yell. "Today is MY day and you'll cook me whatever I WANT!" I run to the back door. "Hurry up and cook me something! I'll be doing some last minute training!"

I slam the back door and head to our back shed where various weapons lay. I start with a sword and do a few slashes with my good friend. I then go onto an axe. I launch it a makeshift target. It lands a few centimeters from the centre.

"You'll have to do better than that if you're going to win like me," a voice calls from near my fence. It's Rhett.

"Don't worry, I've still got another year to practice," I lie to him. "You're the one that needs to be ready."

He laughs. "Hey, I bought some 'breakfast' for us to share." He pulls out a huge slab of chocolate. A rare treat in any district.

"Nice!" I say with enthusiasm. I snatch the bar out of his hands and take 2 thrids of it.

"Hey, that was to share, you know," he tells me. I hand him the remainder of the bar.

"Yeah, but you'll be in the Capitol in two days time," I tell him. "So you won't need it, will you?"

He grins. "Whatever."

**POSEY DANILER'S POV**

"Yes!" I squeal in delight as another dagger hits the bulls eye. My only weapon. But I can deal some damage with it.

"Nice job Posey," my friend Safelia tells me. "I bet I can do better though." She launches a tomahawk at our target. It misses the centre by about 2 centimetres.

I laugh at victory. "You suck," I yell at her jokingly.

"You're such a bitch," she laughs at me. I know she's joking. Otherwise she'd be dead now. "If you ever volunteered for the games, I reckon all the non-careers would hate you!"

"I don't care. That would be their problem, not mine," I wave my thick brown locks around so I can face her. "Plus, this year, I am volunteering."

Safelia gasps. "No way!"

I nod and grin at her smugly. "Yep. My mum and dad say that mum's shop is failing and we are almost broke… So I have to volunteer to get us back some money. I'm happy to do that though because I know I'll whip their butts!"

"But you're dad's the mayor," Safelia looks at me stunned.

"Yes, but we both know he loses all that money when he gambles," I tell her. "But I have all my cards right: they show a royal flush with the queen of diamonds. Which is me by the way. Because I'm so fabulous."

"I love the context you're putting this into," Safelia laughs. "Yes, Posey, you are the queen of diamonds. A dictating queen at that too!"

**BENEDICT EMERSON'S POV**

I go inside after talking and training with Rhett for a while. Mum and dad made me an adequate breakfast of fresh eggs, sausages and bacon. I didn't eat it though because they didn't quite get it right. They had no steak. I made them cook it all again with steak.

But that's just who I am.

After breakfast, I decide to get changed into my regular reaping outfit. It's brand new. I only evr wear my clothes a couple of times then my mum has to make more or buy more. They could be contaminated with other people. Yuck.

I put on a white polo with some khakis and proceed to the fantasy of my teen life. The reaping square. I got excited every year, but now, I'm ecstatic. I get to the square, sign in and head to the 17 year old pen.

By this time, it's 11 o'clock. District 1 has its reapings early because a majority of the population loves the excitement in the morning. We stand waiting for our escort, Lummox Strasbury to start.

While she reads out the long list of our victors and the treaty of treason, I look to my right. Rhett is standing in the 18 year olds section. For a moment, I almost feel sorry for him. He will never get a chance to get into the games. But I can't back out not now. I need to be first.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 1, are you ready for this year's tributes?" majority of the crowd cheers. "Let's start with the boys for a change." She dips her thin spidery hand into the boys reaping bowl and starts to read out the name.

"Ju…"

"I volunteer!" "I volunteer!" Great. Now Rhett's on my case. I sprint out of the 17 year olds section towards the stage. The race has begun.

**POSEY DANILER'S POV**

My 'training' (more like bitching about other girls at school) session ends at 9:30 to give me an hour to get ready for the reaping. I wave goodbye to Safelia and jog back to my house where my parents are waiting.

"Hi honey," my mother says. "Would you like any breakfast?"

I look at her horrified. "What? Do you want to make me fat for the reaping? Is that what you want!?" I pretend to break down and cry.

"Oh no darling," my father starts. "That's not it at all. You're not fat at all. Just to prove it, you can wear mums special beige dress. The one with the pearls on it." He looks at my mother as if to say 'It's the only thing to cure her at the moment.' She nods.

"Really?" I ask them, being a bit more open this time. "So I'm not fat?"

They both shake their head and begin to list reasons why they think I'm not fat.

"Thank you guys!" I cut them off. "You're the best!" Suddenly I'm all happy again as I sprint into my parents room and snatch mum's dress off the hook. I whip it on, do my hair and nails, then I'm done.

I'm not vain at all, but I realize I look absolutely fabulous. I even smile at my own appearance this time.

"Are you ready to do us proud?" my father asks me as I head to the square.

"Of course, they'll be nothing for me!" I smile broadly at him.

"That's my girl," he rubs my hair. "Go get 'em."

I head to the square and sign my name off and head to the 18 year olds pen (or the Volunteer's Heaven as it's known in District 1). I meet up with Safelia and start chatting idly whilst our escort talks about everything that has to do with nothing.

We make the point of pointing at Lummox and then muttering and pointing to our eyes. She says us as starts trying to fix her eye shadow up as if thinking something's wrong with it. This makes everyone laugh.

But nevertheless, she finally gets to drawing the names. She draws out a boys name but before she can read the first syllable out, there are two cries of 'I VOLUNTEER' from the older boys section. Two boys, one with dark brown hair and one with orange hair, sprint down the aisle towards the stage, eager to beat each other.

But as the orange haired boy is about to climb the stairs, dark-brown head sweeps him off his feet and pushes him to the ground. He then climbs the stairs victoriously and takes his place as tributes.

"YEAH!" he yells out to the crowd, while the orange haired boy frowns and glares at him.

"So, Darling," Lummox says to the boy in her thick Capitol accent. "What's your name?"

"Benedict Emerson," he says to everyone. They all cheer.

"Ooohh…" Lummox coos. "Well, let's get on to our female tribute: Hyuna Birelli!"

"I Volunteer!" I yell out as I run out of the pen down the aisle and onto the stage.

"Oh Great!" Lummox yells happily. "Two volunteers! What's you name dear?"

"Posey Daniler, the next victor for District 1!" The rest of the crowd cheer loudly. The boys shakes his head, hiding his defeat. We get taken to our private quarters for goodbyes while the crowd is still cheering.

**BENEDICT EMERSON'S POV**

The first people to come and visit me in the justice building are my parents.

"Oh my little boy," my mother says childishly. "Are you going to be okay cuddlekins?"

"MUM," I yell at her. "I'll be fine. You know that. I'll blitz the opposition and I'll see you within a week. You don't even need to worry."

"He's right Vermina," my dad comforts my mum. He turns to me. He gives me my district token. A small wooden disc with the family crest on it. I nod in thanks. "We know you'll be alright, and, we're so proud of you. You're going to put up the best show they've ever seen. They'll want more and more of you!"

"I know," I tell him. "And they will," I cheer victoriously. So does mum and dad. Then it's time for them to leave. I tap my fingers across an expensive table (what I think is mahogany) while I wait in anticipation for my next visitor who I know will be Rhett.

I can hear him a long time before he comes in. He is shouting obscenities up the hall and barges straight past the peacekeepers into my little room.

"You little…" He's fuming so much he doesn't even finish his sentence. If looks could kill, I might as well have starting digging my own grave. But they don't. So I look him in the eye and grin.

"Winner," I point to myself. Then I gesture at Rhett. "Loser."

"What the hell man," Rhett yells at me. "This year was supposed to be me! Now I'll never ever get the chance to come to the capitol! You're a bastard!"

"Hey," I tell him, stopping him in his tracks. "You've had this opportunity for 6 other years, so don't come complaining to me. You should have trained to be a faster runner, then maybe you would have beaten me onto the stage."

"I was beating you!" He complains. "But then you bloody knocked me over and took my spot!"

"Yes," I tell him. "But the Capitol loves a good show." By this time, Rhett has gone so red, that his skin matches his red hair. He could catch fire anytime.

"You know what," Rhett says in a calmer tone. But it soon goes back to angry. "I don't even care anymore. At least I know I'll be alive 10 years from now. You might not."

"Ahhh, but you don't know that," I tell him obnoxiously. "You could die tomorrow."

"Screw you," Rhett says, hurt.** "**I hope you don't come back. I don't want to see you again. I hope you die."

"Ouch," I say as Rhett slams the door behind him. But the words echo in my head as I leave for the train.

**POSEY DANILER'S POV**

In my small, luxurious 'goodbye room', I contemplate who will be in my alliance and how I can win.

'_Yes,'_ I think. _'That's what I'll do. I'll stick with the careers for as long as possible then kill them all off at the end. Not the most creative, but it's proven to work.'_

My thoughts are interrupted when my parents walk in the door. My mum is smiling kindly and my dad is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You did it!" He yells in delight. "Gosh, you're such a great daughter!"

"I know," I tell him. "Don't you just think I'm fantastic?"

"Of course dear," my mother says. "You're the best daughter in the whole of Panem."

"What?" I yell in horror. "Only the best in Panem?" I start to hyperventilate.

"No no no," my dad says. "She meant in the whole world, didn't you honey?" My mother nods frantically.

"Oh good," I start to relax. But before we can fit more conversation in, they are ordered out.

"Do us proud," Dad yells through the door. "We know you will."

Safelia is next to enter. She's whistling a famous tune that I can't remember.

"What's that song?" I ask her.

"It's called 'Don't die in the arena otherwise I'll have no one to bitch with," she tells me then laughs.

"You know I won't," I tell her seriously. "I'm too good to die in such a horrid place. Plus, if I die, then mum and dad won't have any money. So I'll make sure I win."

"Good," she says. "That's all I need to know. Make sure you give them a good show!" She leaves after that. Then we're taken to the train station and whisked away from District 1. I see the last of the mines and houses. Then it is replaced by trees. Gone, but hopefully not forever. I can win these games.


	4. District 2 Reaping

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, It may have taken me a while to post this because of school but don't lose faith because I will keep posting! Also (forgot to add this in my last chapter), don't be mad if your tribute doesn't get the training score you wanted. I had characters all getting 11's and 10's and so on. The lowest was an 8! So NO, your tributes will not all be getting double digits. Deal with it, that's life. Sorry 'bout that. Now let's get on to our next set of sadistic self-absorbed careers! :D**

District 2 Reaping

**Lyra Gonzales' POV**

Today is the day. I can finally have the greatest chance of brining pride. Not that I need the pride, but we could definitely do with the money. I look at my sister, Sami. She's the cutest 13 year old I know. But she knows how to kill a person in 70 ways with a knife.

"Morning, Sami star," I yell happily straight into her ear. She moans and wriggles around. Then she strikes. She pulls the knife out of a hidden belt and slashes it in my direction, aiming for the throat. But I've already dodged it.

"Good work," I tell her. "If it had been anyone else, you would have had them!" I pat her on the head.

"By the time I volunteer," she starts, yawning in the middle. "They'll have no chance of stopping me!"

"Yeah, but by then," I point through the window of our small abode towards the Victor's Village. It's about 300 metres away. "By then, we'll be living there! Because you know what's happening this year?"

She smiles, "You're finally going to volunteer? Oh great! Finally we can live the high life, where we deserve to be…"

"So what do you want for breakfast, you sadistic little pup?" I ask her playfully. I cook most mornings because of what happened 5 years ago. My dad left us for a very rare job opportunity in the Capitol, and my mum committed suicide over her grief. Ever since, It's been the hard life for Sami and I. Social services tried to pick us up but we refused, and ever since then, we've been left alone to be typical teenage girls.

"Hmmm…" Sami starts. "Breakfast, breakfast. I know… How about the District 3 boys left eye?" We both laugh.

"You know that I'm going to have to kill him now," I tell her. "I'll take his eyeball out and cook it up and make you eat it up when I get back home!"

Her face goes serious. "You're not nervous, are you?" She asks me.

"Nah, I'll save the nerves for the interview!" I get some ratty cereal out from the cupboard of mum's old kitchen. Combined with milk, it tastes alright. That's the negative side of living without a constant pay. We have to rely on Social Services to get us our food.

"Okay," Sami says with her last mouthful of cereal. "Let's go and train!" God I love my sister, she's so determined.

**Caedis Finch's POV**

"Get up you lousy piece of shit!" I yell down the corridor of the Social Services building. Half a dozen drowsy young kids walk out of their doors and get downstairs. But it's not them I'm looking for.

"Mennach," I say sweetly, as I enter our shared room. I look to the bunk beds. He's not there. I look to the lockers in one corner. He's not there either. He could be in the bathroom; after all, the door **is** closed.

But as I'm about to turn the handle, I see his shadow and realize I've been tricked. "You little shit!" I yell but he already has the pillow over my head. He gets a rope and ties my hands and feet up quickly doing a series of complex knots that, ironically, I taught him. After about five minutes, he sighs and I realize he's done.

He removes the pillowcase. I stare at my 14 year old brother with devil eyes. He grins broadly back at me.

"How are you Caedis?" He asks me cheerfully.

"I've just finished 4 hours of grueling training, and you weren't there!" I fume at him. "So you have some explaining to do you cock!"

He sighs, "Well, It's quite simple." He takes a pause to emphasize and then continues. "I really didn't want to go to training because 1: I already can train, which I just proved by over powering you, and 2: I want to look nice for the reaping, not a sweaty mess like you."

I laugh. I don't know how he does but he's got the anger out of me. "Alright then, whatever. Just unite me. You're forgiven." He doesn't reply but starts to unite the knots. When he's done, we go back down the hall towards the kitchenette where everyone else from the building is having breakfast.

"Move it loser," I say as I toss and twelve year old out of a chair. I grab a plate and load it with eggs, sausages and other dishes of protein.

"Protein's the secret," I say as I sit next to Mennach. "You need to eat more of it."

"I could," he contemplates. "But I don't have to or want to volunteer for the games, so why bother?"

"Well, you could get fat," I yell out loud. "This is the only district where that could happen!" Everyone at the table starts laughing. "It's true though. I don't think any of the losers in district 7 and 8 would be eating this much for breakfast, let alone at a Social Services 'hotel.'"

Breakfast is mostly conversation about useless topics so after that, we get dressed for the 10:00 reaping. I think only districts 1 and 2 have the reaping this early. Mainly because we're so enthusiastic about the games.

I quickly comb my spikey blonde hair and put on a blue dress shirt with some khaki pants. My brother puts on my dad's white shirt and black tie with black pants. He looks goofy but I don't say anything because its dad's reaping outfit. Mum and dad died last year a couple of days before the reaping.

They were on a train to District 5 to attend a meeting with business officials from the Capitol and all the other districts, but the train derailed. 6 others were killed, including two people from District 3. But they don't' matter of course, only my parents do. But hopefully I can avenge their deaths by winning this year.

"So you really are volunteering?" Mennach asks me.

"Of course," I tell him. "I can't have you tying me up every morning, can I?"

He shakes his head, "I'll never understand you, because, even if you do win, I can still beat the living crap out of you every morning!"

"Whatever."

**Lyre Gonzales' POV**

I get dressed into a short red skirt with a matching tank top. That is, after I spend and hour fluffing my hair into an acceptable style that can be seen in public. After all, I am going to be on every screen in Panem.

"Are you ready?" I ask Sami. She is dressed very casually in a black top and jeans. But I guess she's not volunteering, so she doesn't need to get dressed up.

"Yep," she nods her head enthusiastically. "Let's go."

We make our way through the slow moving crowds towards the square, next to the train station. _Mount Muttania_* looms in the background, casting a shadow over the whole square. Because of this, they've turned on large spotlights so we can all be seen.

Sami and I sign in and I lead her to the 13's pen. I then make my way to the 17 year-olds pen. I wait for the escort to start the speech. It drones on in my head for another five minutes after.

But finally, she gets to the good bit. She delicately dips her well-manicured hand (I wish my nails looked that good) into the girls bowl and clears her throat to read out the name.

"I volunteer," I yell out so casually that everyone laughs. "Save your breath," I tell our escort as I climb to the stage.

"Well, what's your name young lady?" She asks disapprovingly. I guess she doesn't like casual behavior.

"Lyra Gonzales," I say through the microphone. She doesn't waste any time though. She picks a boy's name from the bowl and reads it out. But just as I suspect, there's another call.

"I volunteer!" A seventeen year old boy who I immediately recognize as Caedis Finch climbs to the stage.

"And who are you, love?" Our escort asks Caedis. He introduces himself to the audience then we shake hands.

"Good to have you aboard Lyra," he says under his breath.

"You too," I smile. "I guess we're allies?"

"For now," he says happily. Then we're taken to the District 2 Justice House to say our goodbyes.

**Caedis Finch's POV**

"Hey victor," Mennach says as he enters the room. "How about Lyra?"

"I'm happy that it's someone I can trust," I tell him. "We're already allies." I know Lyra through Social Services. I wouldn't say we're best friends but we do know each other quite well.

"Well make sure you rip all their heads out and come home," he says. "Because I'll be waiting." There's really nothing more to say so he leaves and I spend the rest of my time listening to Lyra and her sister through the wall.

They seem to be unnerved by the events and Sami is encouraging Lyra. Lyra may be my ally but I think she's also my greatest competitor in these games.

We're soon on board the train heading to the Capitol. I'm sure, with the help of Lyra, I can win these games. Unfortunately, I'm just going to have to think of a way to kill her in the end.

*Mount Muttania is known in Mockingjay as 'The Nut' (just thought I'd clear that up) Sorry about not writing as much but schools back on now and plus, I thought I'd done enough information for you to know who they are. I will try to post D3 reapings soon :D


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Very quick Authors note: **I will be away for two weeks on Monday so this will probably be my last chapter for a while. But please enjoy, there will be more to come after the holiday. D4 next. I hope you like these tributes. Maybe it was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get at least 1 chapter before I left. So this is what you get. I might make it longer if requested after the holiday. Until next time! :D

District 3 Reapings

**Phlox Hybisthiti's POV**

The sunlight of a new day flows through the open window of my bedroom. Without waking my 12 year old sister, Fethilia, I creep out of bed to the door. I pull it open gently but it creaks and Fethilia jumps awake.

"Sorry," I tell her. "That door will never be fixed." She smiles and shakes her head.

"It's alright," she tells me as she jumps out of bed. "How about I cook some breakfast while you go and deal with dad?"

"Alright, just make sure you use the muesli for today, because it's the reaping and all," I make my way down the small hallway that runs through the middle of our small house. It's an old musty, wooden shack built well before the rebellion of Panem even started. But it's the only thing we can afford that has a roof. Mould lines the corridor and the floor is uneven towards the end of the hallway. I go into the last door where my dad will be waiting.

He's lying on his small bed murmuring softly to himself. He has been in a sort of coma for 2 years due to cyanide inhalation at the factory in the district hat he worked at. Because of this, Fethilia and I have both had to get a job as cleaning maids to earn some pay. It's not much though. Barely enough to keep food on the table.

"Thrlox," my dad slurs in an attempt to say good morning to me.

"Good morning dad," I say slowly so he can understand.

"Glood Marling Thrlox," he says to me.

"Do you feel like breakfast?" I ask. He slowly shakes his head. I leave him where he is. What can I do? I'm just a tiny 13 year old girl in a dictated country, so what rights do I have when it comes to medical cures?

I walk into the miniscule kitchen where I see that Fethilia has woken my other siblings up for breakfast. They're helping Fethilia prepare some bowls of raw muesli (we can't afford milk) to eat.

"Morning Phlox," my 6 year old brother Copper says in his soft, innocent tone.

"Hey buddy," I high five him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I didn't have a scary dream this time," he says to me.

I'm about to say 'awesome' when I hear my two year old sister fighting with my other brother, who is three.

"Come on Sange, stop that!" I tell my sister. "You too Athilio!" Shortly after this, we all sit at the small dining table. While the three youngsters eat, I talk to Fethilia.

"So how are you feeling about your first reaping?" I ask sympathetically.

"Alright," she replies. "Better than most, I guess. Mainly because we've both grown up too quickly, because of dad. So I'm kind of like how you were last year. Just a bit nervous."

"Oh you'll be alright," I tell her. "I'm feeling a lot more confident this year. You only have one slip, so the chances of getting picked are very slim, almost impossible. And even if you did get picked, I'd volunteer for you anyway."

"Yes, but Phlox," she says worriedly. "You have 17 slips this year."

"Don't you worry," I say. "I'll be fine."

**Cord Darrells' POV**

I purposely sleep in knowing that there is no point on getting up early, considering that the reaping is at 12 o'clock. So why bother?

It's 9 by the time I actually rise. I get up out of my dark bedroom and into the kitchen. As usual, mum's at work. Most people have the day off on the reaping, but because it's only mum and I, she needs to have a permanent high-paid job. Even if it is the mayor's servant.

Every morning I wake up and she's gone. Which is a good thing. My mother used to be kind and caring, 10 years ago. When I was three, I took one of my father's electrical experiments and left it on the rug. The heat in the circuit caused the rug to come alight, and the house too. My twin sister and my father died in that fire. It was all my fault.

My mother makes sure that I know it too. I look at all the scars the run up and down my arm. They're all from her. One minute she is quiet and controlled, but then…

I haven't got anything to do, so I turn on our small TV and try to tune it in the Capitol Station. It's meant to be blocked off from the districts but most people in our District know how to get onto the lesser channels offered in the Capitol.

I manage to get a very fuzzy but watchable program going. That's when I realize I'm actually watching the reaping of district 1 and 2. The pictures way too pixilated to actually see the tributes but I can hear the reporters yelling out names, descriptions and ages. All four of the tributes seem to be 17 and 18 and strong careers. I know almost instantaneously that they will be allies.

I can't make up the full names but I hear little snippets. I must have been watching for almost 2 hours because my mum comes home and tells me to get dressed for the reaping. She's in a good mood for a change.

"Come on honey," she says hurriedly. "We only have half an hour until the reapings. Get your gear on."

"Okay," I reply nervously. I put on a loose fitting T-shirt with some plain black shorts. Probably a slap in the face to the Capitol, seeing how ragged I am. But I don't care. That's why I am wearing it. Maybe if I get reaped, someone will even sponsor me through pity. But hopefully I don't get reaped.

I start to get really nervous as the minutes pass. I sit at the dining table watching the small clock tick by. 11:43…11:45, I start to bite my nails. I really don't want to get picked. Last year I was crying before the reaping. So I'm doing better so far. 11:52… Finally mum calls for me to start walking to the square.

We arrive 3 minutes before 12, and I quickly sign my name in and head for the 13's pen. I nod quietly to schoolmates around me. We are all waiting desperately for the names to be called. But of course, we have to listen to the escort bumble around talking about noting.

A short stout man with scarlet skin comes to the microphone. I recognize him as our escort, Ulaan Batgarri. He looks larger than last year when he had a mint green tan. Now he looks like he is covered in blood.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He yells into the silent frowning crowd of District 3. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" He introduces the mayor, a scrawny man who was appointed over 50 years ago. It's a wonder he has lived this long. Then he introduces our previous victors. We have had 5, three of which are actually alive.

I recognize Beetee who won 20 years ago and the older lady, Wiress who won about 35 years ago. There is another middle aged woman who I can't remember.

"Let's get straight to it," Ulaan suddenly shouts. He shoots his plump hand into the girls bowl first and pulls out a name.

**Phlox Hybisthiti's POV**

"Fethilia Hybisthiti!" Our escort calls out to the crowd. It takes about 5 whole seconds for me to figure out if that it is my sister. Conflicting emotions cross over through my mind. I know I son't want to volunteer, but it's my sister. I need to look after her. She's younger than me so it's my duty to protect her. It's what mum and dad would have wanted.

"Any volunteers?" Ulaan calls to the crowd.

"Yes," I yell out, trying to sound strong and not appear weak. "I volunteer!"

"Lovely," Ulaan says sharply as I mount the stage. I think for a few seconds and immediately decide on my strategy. I burst into tears and hug my sister.

"Go back down Fethilia," I blubber. "I'm taking your spot." I wink at her so that none of the cameras can see. She goes on with my plan and begins crying.

"You can't do it!" She screams but she's hauled away by peacekeepers, as if she knew my plan as soon as I did.

"Well that was certainly intense," Ulaan says with a sigh of relief. "So what's your name dear?"

"Phlox Hybisthiti," I blurt out with streams of tears and sob sounds.

"Ahhh you'll be alright dear," Ulaan comforts me. "But now for the boys." He digs his hand back in and pulls out a name. He clears his throat.

**Cord Darrells' POV**

"Cord Darrells," he shouts. No. No way. Only 3 slips of paper. But it had to be me. I'm going to die. Now. I see a few of my school friends clear a path for me. They look sorry on façade but I know their relieved on the inside. Because they weren't chosen.

I get out of the crowd and ball up fists to help me to stop from crying. But I can't help it. The tears are flowing by the time I make it up to top of the stage. A lost cause, is what the people in the Capitol will call me. I'm 13, tiny and I have no skills. I'll be dead on day 1. Why are these stupid games even around.

"Now don't be sad Cord!" Ulaan says happily. "You've been picked for a great honour! Are there any volunteers?" Sadly, but not unexpected, no one raises their hand or voice. It's just me against the world.

I shake hands with the girl, who I immediately recognize as Phlox. She's 13, and sits next to me in some classes. Now I'll be trying to kill he. Maybe we can sort an alliance out? But we'll have to talk later, because we are being hauled into the Justice building for goodbyes.

Phlox Hybisthiti's POV

I sit on the plush sofa that sits in my cell. My luxurious cell. The first people that come to say goodbye are Fethilia who is carrying Athilio and Sange, and Copper.

"Where's Phloxy going?" Sange says bubbly as she looks at my crying eyes.

"Away," Fethilai replies. I nod. "But she'll be back."

"Yes, that's the plan," I tell the three youngsters. They are yet to understand the games. Hopefully they never will have to. But for now, I drop it.

"So what's your strategy?" Fethilia asks nervously.

"I'm going to appear weak, and then at the end, maybe jump on them. And then I can come back.

"If I don't come back," I continue. "Please look after them."

"I know you can do this," Fethilia says with a pained expression. "Have this." She hands me a pulley wheel necklace, something that every kid in year 1 makes in district 3.

"I made it for you Phlox," Copper says happily. "So Fethilia said I should give it to you."

"Thankyou so much," I say to him, to everyone, as more tears fall. "Be careful." I smile as they leave the room. I wait for the train. I don't hear Cord's goodbyes. I suppose it was only his mother. I hear she beats him often becuas eof what happened to his family. I really want to be allies with him, but my survival strategy interferes with this relationship. I'll talk about it on the train. Hopefully.


	6. District 4 Reaping

District 4 Reapings

**Coralie Dandre's POV**

Although the sun is yet to come up, I heave myself out of bed, and go and find Zeeman. I walk downstairs and out of the back door, without bothering to look inside. I know he'll be at the beach.

I watch the water glisten as the new sun propels its rays deep into the ocean. I run another kilometer up the sand until I see him. At our usual training spot. He is practicing with a bow and arrow. He's useless with them. Just like me. I creep up behind him and wait for him to take the shot. It misses.

"You need to do better than that," I yell and he jumps.

"I'd like to see you do any better," he teases. "After all, it is a bow."

Without talking, I snatch the bow and grab an arrow out of the quiver. I am at the target sitting on the sand, and fire. Although I don't get a bulls eye, I still do better than Zeeman. I poke my tongue out at him.

Even though he's my brother, I feel as if he could be my best friend. We're so comfortable around each other. He's the only person in my family that I truly trust.

"What do you want to do now Lee?" He asks using my special nickname. Only he gets to use that name towards me.

"Say we do some wrestling," I shrug. Zeeman laughs.

"You know I'll kick your ass," he grins.

"Only if I let you," I warn and we grapple. He forces me down to the ground after about a minute. But I don't back down. I hate losing and will never hold back. We keep wrestling until we have no strength. By this time the sun is well and truly up.

"Well I think the score is 25-0 in my favour," Zeeman tells me. I scowl and look at him sourly.

"I'm quite sure it's about even," I emphasize even though I know he's right.

"Doesn't matter," he says. "Let's go and eat."

**Perci Tides' POV**

I don't bother to train this morning. I've done for 10 years already. I don't think one day off will hurt. Plus, I have to get Cascades back to mum and dad's before I volunteer.

I stride into my sisters bedroom and scoop her up. She's still fast asleep. I walk half a kilometer before I get to my parent's house. I don't bother knocking. They'll be awake. I simply barge through the door into the kitchen.

"Ohh…Perci," my mum says, shocked by my sudden entry. I haven't been home for 5 years so it probably will come as a surprise to them.

"I'm not here to talk to you, you old bag," I tell her abruptly. "I'm just here to drop Cascades off."

"But why?" she asks.

"Because I'm volunteering, you stupid bitch," I say harshly. I never liked my parents. They say they cared for me, but they never wanted to train me, and they always wanted me to settle down and help around the house. Well that wasn't the lifestyle I wanted. I started to train at 7 years of age and haven't stopped since then. My parents grew further and further from me until I left home at 12.

They had a second kid whom is Cascades, and dad divorced and took her away. Mum always wanted her back but when dad finally drowned at sea, I took care of her. I barely trust mum to look after her.

"Look after her until I come back, or else," I warn and look at her threateningly. I address Cascades. "Have fun here. I'll be back soon!" I smile at her then leave to get changed.

**Coralie Dandre's POV **

Zeeman and I walk through the door where we see that everyone else is eating breakfast.

"Howdy folks," Zeeman says cheerfully. He goes straight to the table and grabs my sisters fish. He swallows it whole.

"Hey that was mine!" Marina cries. "Daddy, Zeeman ate my fish!"

"Chill sis," Zeeman says smoothly. "We're twins so technically you ate it too." He pauses then adds, "No actually. It was just me." I smirk at his usual charm and then grab myself a fish to eat for breakfast.

Mother and father are chatting idly about something I can't hear. I sit next to them and add myself into the conversation.

"How did you sleep, mother?" I ask sarcastically.

"She slept fine dwarf face," Marina tells me. "If you had bothered tyo ask when she actually got up, you deadbeat."

"I may be small but at least I'm not fat," I retort. "Besides, I wasn't asking you."

"That's enough!" Dad yells over our quarrel. "I will not have arguments under my roof."

"Well you've done a good job at stopping them from happening every day," I tell him scornfully.

"Go and get changed," he orders us. " The reaping is in 2 hours so you best be ready or I'll get angry."

"Yes daddy," Marina says angelically and proceeded upstairs. Zeeman and I shake our heads and follow.

**Perci Tides' POV**

At 10 o'clock, I change out of my sleepwear into a simple shift consisting of a blue buttoned shirt and khaki pants. I get to the square a little early, but sign in and head to the 17 year old section. It's not long until the square fills and our escort, Tyrannosaur Asrex commandeers the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4!" She screams in her high pitched voice. "I hope the odds are in your favour." I face palm. Even our escort can't get the slogan right for something she's watched for over 30 years.

I tune out for a while and think about how I will win the games. Probably team up with stronger people and backstab them. I think that'll work. My thoughts are interrupted when she finally gets to the good bit.

"Ladies first!"

**Coralie Dandre's POV**

I stand in the square waiting for the escort to read the name. 'Please by me, please be me,' I chant softly. Dad strictly informed us that we're not allowed to volunteer so I can only hope she draws my name out.

"Coralie Dandre!" She yells out. Was it really me. Yes, it was. I thin smile comes to my lips but I quickly wipe it clean.

I walk out of the 14 year old pen and towards the stage. My black dress sways in the sea breeze that always blows through our District. The cameras manage to catch my white knee high socks and I see the escort look at me peculiarly. My sandy blonde hair gets tangled around my fringe so I reach up and comb it back.

I look down into the 16 year olds and find Zeeman. He's grinning at me. It looks like one of us succeeded.

"I give you Coralie Dandre, of District 4!" Tyrannosaur yells gleefully to the cheering crowd. "Boys now." She grabs a slip of paper from the boys bowl and reads it out.

"Seaforth Green!" A small twelve year old is about to mount the stage when we all hear a call from the 17 years pen. "I volunteer!" A bulky boy with the same hair as me bounds up to the stage. He stands at about 6 feet. A giant to me.

He introduces himself as Perci Tides. He looks strong and handy. Hopefully he'll ally with the tributes from 1 and 2, and we can form 1 big alliance.

We shake hands and he looks at me approvingly. Hopefully that means a good thing.

Shortly after, we are taken to the court house to say our goodbyes before the games.

My family comes in first as I sit in the room.

"You'll be okay?" my mother asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine mother," I tell her. "Now you know why I trained."

"Make sure you do us proud," my father tells me. "We're counting on you coming back. So make sure you do." I nod. It's a dumb thing to say. Of course I'll be coming back.

"I wonder if you'll die in the bloodbath," my sister says. "You probably will, considering how dumb you are."

"Don't worry princess," I tell her. "You're so retarded you would probably fall off the chariot and get stomped to death by all the horses." I grin at the scowl she makes.

"I know you'll be alright," Zeeman says to me. "Don't worry about anything. Just concentrate. And remember, don't pick up a bow at the cornucopia." I laugh as he winks at me.

"Here you go trashcan," Marina says, addressing me. "Use this as your district token." She hands me a locket necklace from grandma.

"Thanks princess," I lie. I consider it useless. I hate tokens. They weigh you down and only remind you of home, which can be pressurizing. I'll probably throw it out the window of the train. But I don't say that.

**Perci Tides' POV **

I wait for visitors to come. Particularly Cascades. But they don't show up. For a full hour, I sit alone in the room. My mother couldn't even be bothered to take Cascades to me. Well that settles it. I've had a life of neglect from that bitch and now she's taken my little sister away from me. My revenge will shatter her.

I take a cone shell necklace that lies in the corner of the room. I'll use it as my district token. To remind me that I have to come back for Cascades, and to destroy my mother for the hurt and anger she has planted in my heart.

That anger has sprouted into something bigger. I hope the tributes know what they're in for.

**Okay… I went to a writer's camp today, and got inspired to write another chapter. Sorry about not writing as much for Perci. I didn't get a whole lot of information on him so I made a little bit up. But they will (and the other tributes too) will be described better in further chapters to come. **


End file.
